


I Just Feel You

by Darthelwig



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/pseuds/Darthelwig
Summary: Prompt: Fluff! I wanna know how "I just feel you" started in their relationship, show me the sweet beginning/some of the other instances they said it besides what we saw on screen of the tooth rotting phrase! (Extra credit for having Vision pay extra attention to Wanda's hands) Other team members are welcome to pop up in this if applicable of course!Prompt: Gonna be bold and also request smut, and if it catches anyone's eye so be it! I want some steamy late night shower sex! Maybe Wanda has a nightmare while Vision is staying in her room and decides to take a shower to help calm down and he joins her... perhaps they make their way to the bed... 🤷♀️
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 21
Kudos: 64
Collections: ScarletVision Fic Exchange 2020





	I Just Feel You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissObsession](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissObsession/gifts).



> Not gonna lie, this was hard to write. I hope I did the prompts justice. I wanted to write both, but ended up combining them into one story. I really, really hope this is satisfactory.
> 
> I tagged this with Major Character Death because it delves into Infinity War and Endgame.
> 
> This fic was written entirely to the music of Au/Ra.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I Just Feel You”

By Darthelwig

++++

It all starts with him holding her. He phases into her room when he hears her cry out and finds her thrashing in bed, caught in the throes of a nightmare. He reaches out to wake her, but his fingers barely brush over her arm before she snaps awake in a rush of red that has him on the ground. He takes a moment to orient himself before sitting up, only to look into her wide, terrified eyes. Her hand is still raised towards him, but there is no red anymore, just her- frozen in place and hyperventilating, tears streaking her face and hair a wild mess falling across her shoulders. Her outstretched hand slowly moves to cover her mouth, and he watches her squeeze her eyes shut as she relaxes her defensive stance.

“Žao mi je. Žao mi je,” she repeats over and over, her voice hoarse and soft, and he knows her apologies aren’t meant entirely for him. He moves close, sits on the edge of the bed and takes her in his arms. She resists only briefly before falling into him, clutching him as she sobs her sorrow and regret, and he strokes her hair now as he whispers reassurance.

Her cries begin to slow, but she is hyperventilating, unable to calm herself.

“Deep breaths, Wanda,” he tells her. “Breathe with me.” He takes deep, careful breaths, feels her trying to match her breathing to his. She has her chest pressed to his, their lungs slowly learning to move in sync. “Focus on what’s around you, Wanda. Tell me what you feel.”

“I feel...” she begins before pausing for a few breaths, “I just... I just feel you.” She pulls back to look at him, and he feels a strange electricity coursing through his body. He feels energized, focused, with a sense of anticipation growing in his stomach. Her eyes flick to his lips and he is taken by the notion that she wants to kiss him.

“I hurt you,” she says instead. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. You didn’t hurt me, Wanda. You could never hurt me.” He takes her slender hand in his, feels how delicate she is even with all of her power, and gives her hand a gentle squeeze.

“Are you sure?” she asks as if she is afraid to believe it, and her fear of herself reaches into his heart, touches him in ways he doesn’t quite understand yet, makes him feel less alone. He knows what it is to fear oneself, to worry over the power you’ve been gifted with.

“I am certain,” he says, and he is.

“You would tell me?” He pulls back enough to look into her face, sees the fear still alive in her eyes.

“I would tell you,” he promises her, and he means it. She searches his face but seems satisfied with what she finds. She doesn’t argue with him further. Instead she wipes her face and looks around.

“How did you get in my room?” she asks him, obviously having noted the closed and still-locked bedroom door.

“I phased in when I became aware of your distress,” he tells her. He is surprised when she frowns.

“You can’t do that,” she says, and he tilts his head in a silent question. “The door is there for privacy. If it is closed, it’s appropriate to knock and wait for an answer. Don’t get me wrong,” she adds quickly. “I am glad you woke me, but you can’t come in uninvited, okay? Knock. It will wake me and you’ll be in less danger.”

“I was never in danger, Wanda,” he reminds her, but she shrugs.

“Humor me.”

“As you wish,” he says solemnly.

++++

The second time she says it, they aren’t alone.

They’ve talked about it, discussed how her powers came from the mind stone and what that could mean, toyed with the idea of testing her power against his. They’ve never done it, not yet, both a little shy about it for some reason, but then they are left alone together while Steve and Nat work with Rhodey and Sam on their hand-to-hand combat, and Wanda turns to him with a gleam in her eye.

She scoots close, lifts one delicate hand to his brow and asks. “May I?”

There’s only one answer to that. “Of course,” he says, swallowing hard at her sudden nearness.

He sees red blossom in the depths of her eyes and he can’t look away, entranced. Something in him is simply drawn to the raw, chaotic power she possesses.

And he feels her, in his mind, her consciousness unfolding into him with gentle precision. She steps lightly, not intruding, but familiarizing herself. He can feel her intense curiosity, her thrill at being invited in, and he is thrilled in return. He doesn’t just feel her mind, he feels her heart, and he knows she feels his. He has never felt so exposed, but he isn’t afraid. She takes him in, accepts him, and he finally knows what it is to not feel alone.

He cradles her steadfast, gentle heart in his affection, and she gives him the biggest smile he’s yet to see on her face. It is utterly disarming, morphing her face from beautiful to radiant in an instant.

“I feel you,” she says softly enough not to be overheard.

“I feel you,” he echoes back. He can’t help but smile at her, her joy infectious. She is about to say something else when they are interrupted.

“Hey lovebirds,” Rhodey yells over at them, startling them both and breaking their connection abruptly as Wanda jolts back. They don’t even have a chance at a denial of his words, not that Vision could truthfully deny it at this point, though he has still been sorting it all out in his mind, before they are being waved over. “Your turn,” Rhodey says. “I’m done getting my ass kicked for today.” He really does look slightly the worse for wear.

He doesn’t want to leave her right now, doesn’t want this interruption, but he pastes a polite smile on his face and nods. He does offer Wanda his hand when she moves to stand, though, and the thrill he feels when she takes it without hesitation buoys him throughout the rest of the day.

++++

She says it when they meet again, after Leipzig, after the Raft, after everything. He wraps his arms around her, holds her as close as he’s dreamed of since even before their split, and whispers how sorry he is. She clutches him tightly, tears falling down her cheeks, and he knows in that moment that he would do anything for her, give anything, be anything.

“I missed you,” he tells her, the words feeling laughably insufficient even as they’re exactly what he means. She smiles at him shyly.

“I missed you too,” she says. “Do you...” she looks away. “Do you forgive me?” she asks. He tips her face back towards his and leans down to press his forehead to hers, careful of the mind stone against her soft skin.

“There is nothing to forgive,” he says.

“Are you sure?” she asks uncertainly. He lifts his head and takes her hand in his, brings it to the mind stone. Her slim fingers twitch against it, as if she’s resisting the impulse to just dive into him.

“Tell me what you feel,” he tells her. She watches him for a moment before closing her eyes, bringing her magic to bear and gently entering his mind. She steps carefully, and he opens himself to her, fully and completely, letting his feelings for her burn brightly in his heart. She sucks in a sharp breath but doesn’t pull away, basks in his glow and warmth. He feels her searching for the condemnation she expects, but she doesn’t find it, and her eyes open, focus on his. He sees the joy there, knows it’s reflected on his own face.

“I just feel... _you_ ,” she says, awed, without breaking their connection. He smiles down at her, pleased when she laughs giddily, and he bends down to finally catch her lips in a kiss. He feels it’s been building to this since the beginning, perhaps even since before his birth, and kissing her feels natural and right. She responds hungrily, her power linking them and feeding their pleasure and feelings back to each other. She pulls back only to whisper “I love you,” into his lips.

He tells her the same, knowing it’s one of the fundamental truths of his being. He is Vision, powered by the mind stone, synthetic being, more than the sum of his parts, and hopelessly in love with Wanda Maximoff.

++++

They are lying in bed, exchanging soft touches and kisses when she brings up his changing allegiance.

“Don’t you still believe in the Accords?” she asks. He takes a moment to put his thoughts into words. He needs her to understand.

“I believe no one should have ultimate authority over the Avengers without any checks and balances,” he tells her, pressing kisses to her fingers. “But neither should heroes be punished for being heroes. What the government did to you and the others is unconscionable. They’ve gone too far, and I won’t allow them to do that to you again.” He rolls onto his back and presses her palm to his chest. “I can’t trust in their authority if it means hurting you.”

Her eyes are brimming with happy tears, a trembling smile on her lips, and she opens her mouth to speak but he isn’t finished yet.

“You’re the thing that matters most to me in this world,” he tells her. “I’m on the side of life because it’s the right thing to do. I’m on your side because it’s the only thing I can do when all I can feel in my heart is you.”

She kisses him then, and he pulls her into his arms, indulges himself in her until all he can feel in body, heart, and soul is her.

++++

He spends as much time as he can sneaking away to be with her. Excuses are easy enough to come up with, especially since the Avengers have been tasked with locating and apprehending their rogue teammates. Not that any of them are in a rush to do so, but he puts up a good front for Ross and the government.

He suspects Tony knows where he’s going, or at least who he’s going to see, but if he does know, he says nothing, and Vision doesn’t bring it up either. Best to let sleeping dogs lie.

But he spends as much time as possible with Wanda, enjoying their newfound relationship, seeing how they fit, how they work. It’s been exciting, meeting up in different locations around the world, seeing new places and experiencing it all together with her. He feels alive like he never has before, more human in every way. Wanda gives him that.

And he spends hours giving to her in return, pleasuring her, finding all the ways he can have her falling apart in his arms. One of his favorite things in the world is to have his face buried between her legs, tasting and surrounding himself with her.

“Why do you like that so much?” she asks him one day after she’s caught her breath. He looks at her quizzically.

“What do you mean?” he asks.

“A lot of men don’t enjoy doing _that_ to a woman. Why do you like it so much?” She seems almost embarrassed to be asking the question, and he has to smile.

“Because when I’m doing it, all I feel is you,” he tells her. The blush across her cheeks deepens, but she leans forward to kiss him, presses him back into the bed and climbs atop him. As she sinks herself down on his length, she moans.

“I love feeling you too,” she says wickedly, and then she moves her hips and shatters the remainder of his concentration.

++++

Her nightmares aren’t miraculously cured by his presence, even if he does seem to make things better. At least, that’s what she always tells him. One night, though, he wakes to her climbing out of bed and running to the bathroom. He waits, wondering if she will return, but gets up when he hears her turn the shower on.

He walks to the bathroom door, unsure if he should interrupt, but the sound of a quiet sob makes up his mind for him. He enters the room, already filling with steam, and phases naked into the shower stall so as to not open the door and let out any heat.

He isn’t sure if she’s even aware of him, her head down under the spray, body still except for the heaving of her shoulders and chest as she cries. He presses soft kisses to her spine, her shoulders, wraps his arms around her waist. She doesn’t respond at first, then suddenly she is turning in his arms, kissing him fiercely, hungrily. Her fingers are wrapping around his rapidly hardening length, stroking him firmly until he is fully ready for her, and then he is inside of her, holding her up against the wall and taking her hard.

She encourages him, telling him faster, and harder, and begging for more. He obliges, letting himself be rougher with her than he normally is.

“More, Vision. Oh god, _more_. I wanna feel you. Wanna just feel you,” she says over and over, and her words spur him on, feeding his lust. There is the sound of falling water and skin on skin, the moans he drags from her and the words she mutters almost mindlessly, and their heavy breathing.

She doesn’t come so much as shatter, and he follows close behind. And afterwards, he silently soaps her body, washes her with gentle caresses before rinsing her off. He washes her hair, enjoying the feel of his fingers running through the slick strands, and she leans into his touch. By the time they’re done, the water has cooled significantly, and he towels her dry before doing the same for himself.

She remains silent as he carries her to bed, until he lays her down. He lays next to her and she raises her fingers to the mind stone.

“Please?” she asks hoarsely, and he nods.

“Of course, Wanda.”

She enters his mind, a bit clumsier than usual, needier, but he welcomes her in and she slowly settles. He holds her in mind and body until she relaxes, a smile playing on her lips.

“Nightmare?” he asks, already sure of the answer.

“Yeah. You make it better, though,” she reassures him. He can feel her mood changing in his mind, can feel the remnants of emotions the nightmare stirred in her fading away.

“Good,” he says, pressing a kiss to her still damp hair.

“You always do, Vis. You take good care of me.”

“There is nothing I enjoy more,” he tells her. She raises a playful brow.

“Are you sure about that?” she asks. “There’s nothing you like better?” She reaches down to stroke his length with her deft fingers.

“Well, there might be one thing,” he laughs

“I thought there might be,” she replies in a purr before sliding down to take him in her mouth. And she is all he feels for quite some time after that.

++++

It doesn’t even hurt when he says it for the last time. Perhaps it should. Perhaps it should hurt when Wanda channels her energy into him, seeking to destroy him, as much as it kills her to do it. He wishes he could give her more comfort, but he is overwhelmed by the feelings pouring through him. All of her dread, her pain, her disgust at her own actions, but also all of her love. He is full with it, and he holds it to him as the mind stone is slowly overcome.

She is all he sees and all he feels, and he would have it no other way at his end.

_Love_ just isn’t enough to encompass all he feels, but it’s all he can manage, and he supposes that’s what it all boils down to in the end anyway. He whispers his deepest truth, willing her to hear. “I love you.”

++++

“She knows. They both do,” she says to Clint, looking out over the peaceful water where they had gathered to say goodbye to Tony Stark. They stay like that until the sun gets low in the sky, comforting each other, until Clint leaves her to collect his family for the return trip to their farm.

Wanda lifts her head to the breeze, closes her eyes and imagines it is Vision’s fingers threading through her hair, his gentle touch she is feeling once more. She focuses on that feeling, remembering exactly how he touched her, how he felt beneath her fingers, how he smelled and tasted, and the beautiful, crystal blue of his eyes. She fixes his image in her mind, her heart aching for him with every beat. It’s almost like he’s right there, standing before her. She can sense him, awareness of him playing over her skin.

“I feel you,” she whispers, and opens her glowing red eyes.


End file.
